


Inevitability

by legitnayeon



Series: BLACKPINK X Readers [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Locker Room, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitnayeon/pseuds/legitnayeon
Summary: inevitability; the quality of being certain to happen





	Inevitability

You've never gotten used to her touch. 

 

"You're tense," she'll say, "are you feeling well?" 

 

_Little does she know._

 

She's too innocent to understand what she does to you. 

 

"Why are you so flustered?" she'll ask, smiling. "Did you think of a funny joke and aren't sharing it? Johji anha! Too mean, chingu." 

 

_Little does she know._

You've been best friends since you became partners in your dance class. She helped you through it all. 

 

"Mmmm, chingu," she'll say in her aegyo voice, "you'll fall if you try to dance that way! I don't want you to get hurt!" 

 

_Little does she know._

 

 

The way her dimple show when she smiles makes your heart beat madly. 

 

"Oooooh, chingu!" she yelled one day, hugging you tightly and smiling wider than you've ever seen as she waved the concert tickets around. "Thank you, chingu, for the concert tickets! You're my favorite person ever!" 

 

_Little does she know._

 

The first time she said that she loves you (as a friend) and that was when you were sure that you were in love. 

 

"Hey, chingu," she said, whispering as she began to fall asleep on your shoulder, "you know I love you right?" 

 

You nod, your heart fluttering by the statement, "I love you too, Jennie unnie." 

 

You hear her soft giggle. "I told you to stop calling me that, chingu. I'm the same age as you. Just call me Jennie." 

 

"But you get to call me chingu?" 

 

"Mmmmm but if we both call each other 'chingu' then people will think we're a couple, will they not?" 

 

You should've told her then. 

 

But you didn't.

 

_Little did you know._

 

* * *

 

 

"Chingu?" Jennie yells. "Chingu-ssi!" 

 

You groan, rubbing your eyes as the bright lights of the dressing room. You must've fallen asleep. "Ye, gangaji?" 

 

Jennie giggles at your nickname. "Still calling me puppy?" she asks, her bright eyes staring down at you as you struggle to wake up. 

 

"Mhm," you respond, "because you remind me of a puppy. Perhaps I should call you gangaji nun instead." 

 

 

 

"Puppy eyes?" her giggling continues as she sits beside you. "I think gangaji is cute enough." 

 

You sit up. She holds your hand tightly before asking, "Have you been feeling well?" 

 

That again. Always. She'll always care so much about you. 

 

"I'm feeling well. What about you?" you say.

 

She shrugs. "I'm not feeling bad, so yeah I'm good." 

 

You rub her hand gently, letting yourself secretly enjoy her touch and the sensation it gives you. 

 

"Chingu-ssi?" she whispers, her voice quiet. "can I say something?" 

 

You purse you lips before turning to her as you respond. "Sure." 

 

"I love you." 

 

"I know you do." 

 

"But you always say that, chingu-ssi. You never say it back. I want to know why." 

 

You feel your stomach drop. You missed your chance then. Why not now.

 

"If I say it," you say, gulping, "I might end up falling for you completely." 

 

"Falling for me completely?" 

 

"If I say it, gangaji, I won't be able to keep myself from...well, it's too late now. We're already having the conversation." 

 

"Chingu," Jennies says, her puppy eyes connecting with your eyes, "what are you saying?" 

 

"I...I like you." 

 

She's frozen for a moment. She's silent and thinking to herself. 

 

Finally she responds. "Like...as in more than a friend?" 

 

You nod. 

 

Her face brightens up. "Oh, chingu, and you've been nervous to tell me this too?" 

 

You nod again. 

 

"You don't think I like you back? Haven't I sent enough signals?" 

 

Signals? They really were signals?

 

"Y-you've sent signals? You've been so bubbly the whole time I've known you, I just wasn't sure if it was you or your heart." 

 

Jennie shakes her head. "It's my heart. I like you back." 

 

She releases your hand and stands up to hug you tightly. You take in her perfume, letting yourself get lost in her scent, enjoying every single second of her touch. That is, until she pulls away.

 

"Hey, chingu-ssi?" she whispers, placing her hands on your shoulders, still facing towards you. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Can I kiss you?" 

 

Your heart stops. "P-pardon?" 

 

"Perhaps you don't speak enough English to understand. Neowa kiseu hal suisseo, chingu?"

 

"N-no I understood...I just-" 

 

"Mmmm you don't want to?" 

 

"No...I...I do." 

 

Jennie smiles. "So then can I kiss you, chingu?" 

 

You nod. 

 

Jennie moves forward, your eyes connected. Her lips brush against your's. They're soft, gentle, and oddly, they remind you of Jennie's personality. You feel your cheeks get warm as she kisses you again and again and again, her lips somehow flustering you more each time.

 

Then she stops. 

 

"Salanghae, gangaji," you whisper, "neoleul jeongmal salanghae." 

 

She smiles. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for character x readers! I hope you enjoyed this one! I also have a multi-chapter TWICE Nayeon x Reader in the making, so check that out too!


End file.
